


Reflections

by sherlockian4evr



Series: Wrapped Up In One Another [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Admitting Drug Addiction, D/s AU, M/M, Sherlock and Mycroft hug - no Holmescest, Some Fluff, Some angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 16:42:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4107835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockian4evr/pseuds/sherlockian4evr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg and John wonder if Sherlock will ever "get it" when it comes to drugs and our detective has a surprisingly open discussion with Mycroft.</p><p>Beta read by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlock1110/pseuds/Sherlock1110">Sherlock1110</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflections

It had been a long and arduous day for all of them, but both John and Greg agreed that the Holmes brothers needed to see each other. Mycroft and Sherlock could provide comfort to one another in ways that very few people could understand, especially couched as it was in sharp glares and endless sniping.

So it was that Greg and Mycroft found themselves at 221B that evening. The two Doms had paired off for a discussion and were ensconced in the kitchen. The subs were left to exchange glares as they would in the living room.

In the kitchen, Greg eyed John with concern. The doctor appeared worn, grey even. "You look tired mate."

John barked a harsh laugh as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "You look fairly knackered yourself."

"Well, yeah. What with Sherlock pulling his bloody stunt and then Mycroft dropping... Yeah. I may call into the office tomorrow, just sit around the house and do sod all." Greg considered a moment before asking, "How did it go with Sherlock anyway?"

The doctor's sigh was dramatic. "It was fucking hard. If he had just called one of us and bailed on the case then I wouldn't have had to have punish him, but you know Sherlock, he can't let anything interfere with The Work." John was clearly still annoyed with his sub though he was trying not to show it. "The thing is, he knew exactly what to expect if he went near drugs in any way, we had talked about it before and he agreed to the terms. I just hate having to be so harsh with him."

Greg gave a nod of understanding. "He's a stubborn git. I won't argue the point." He shifted nervously. "Listen, You shouldn't let it get to you. We both know how difficult he can be but you almost sound like you regret whatever you did to punish Sherlock…"

John looked genuinely surprised by the idea. "I know that he's my responsibility, Greg. As his Dom, I have to be willing to punish him when he deserves it. It can't be all fun and cuddles. If anything, I'm bothered by the fact that I'm still upset with him." He shrugged self consciously. "Maybe I'm a bit afraid that I didn't manage to get through to him."

Greg thought for a moment before responding. "He didn't safeword, did he?"

"Of course not!" John looked horrified. "I would have stopped if he had."

"Right, then. As I see it, if this punishment was as harsh as you make it sound and Sherlock didn't safeword, maybe you should consider the possibility that you made a lasting impression."

John looked a bit more hopeful at Greg's words so he continued. "I know that he always tries to act cavalier about his past drug use, but honestly, I think the idea that he could fall back into his old habits terrifies him." Truth be told, the DI was grimly satisfied with the the doctor's handling of the situation. In Sherlock's case, the harsher the punishment the better. Greg had always worried about his younger friend but with John around, he knew that he could worry quite a bit less.

Mycroft didn't pay attention to the two Doms talking in the other room. Instead, all of his observational powers were focused on his brother who was lying on his side on the sofa, an odd expression on his face. Sherlock appeared paler than normal and was plainly exhausted from whatever punishment John has delt him, though there were no obvious marks or bruises visible on his body. Mycroft was determined not to pry, punishment should remain between a Dom and his sub.

"Don't, Mycroft." Sherlock sounded even more tired than he appeared.

Though concerned for his brother, force of habit won out and Mycroft replied with a voice full of disdain. "Really, brother mine, I have no intention of prying into your relationship with John." He flinched at hearing his own tone and tried to soften it to no avail. "I worry about you. You know that. What you did today..."

"Was foolish. I _understand_ that Mycroft. I don't need to be badgered about it by you." During this declaration, Sherlock had rolled over and now faced the back of the sofa. It was for this reason that the detective missed the look of surprise that crossed Mycroft's face.

**Interesting. He admitted that he made a mistake.**

Mycroft was astonished. Never had his brother come close to admitting the sheer idiocy of becoming involved with drugs. This admission might be as close as he ever got. For now, it was more than enough.

There was nothing rigid about Sherlock's posture and even his protestation had sounded more perfunctory than heartfelt; still, he wanted to be sure that his brother wasn't habouring any ill will toward Greg. "You do realize that Gregory had no choice in the matter? John had to be informed."

Sherlock rolled back over to face his brother, he looked oddly introspective. "I'm not angry at Lestrade. Or John." He gave a small sardonic smile. "Or even you."

He remembered the moment, the precise moment. It was after the case had concluded. Sherlock had reached into his pocket and his fingers brushed across the plastic bag. Inside the bag were vials containing his drug of choice. He suddenly realised that _he wanted it_. With the drug's siren song in his ears, turning the vials over to Lestrade had been one of the hardest things he had ever done. Now Sherlock felt the fool for ever taking the drugs from the crime scene in the first place.

Sherlock met Mycroft's eyes and there was something in his gaze that made Mycroft catch his breath. There was an openness about his brother's bearing that he hadn't seen since they were younger, since before life's vagaries had driven them apart.

"I hate it Myc." Sherlock's voice was rough and to Mycroft's horror, tears were welling in his brother's eyes. "I still want it. Even now. Especially now. I had it in my hands Myc." The younger Holmes sat up, his hands stretched out toward his brother. "I told myself that I was preserving evidence. I was going to give it to Lestrade but I didn't. Why!?" Sherlock's eyes were pleading for an answer.

Mycroft gave him one but it wasn't the answer that he had been hoping for. "You're an addict, Sherlock." The older Holmes had spoken softly but firmly. Perhaps this was his chance to finally make his brother understand.

Much to Mycroft's surprise, Sherlock didn't argue. There were no denials, no arguments that he had had everything under control at the time. (Such an argument would have been pointless anyway, Sherlock had nearly died of an overdose.) Instead there were several long minutes of introspective silence on the detective's part.

"Fuck."

Mycroft flinched at his brother's use of such a crude word but he remained silent. He could sense that Sherlock was on the edge of making a critical admission to himself and he didn't want to jeopardize that.

Sherlock carded his fingers through his hair, stood, and strode over to the window. He looked out on the people passing below, unseeing. The detective was walking the halls of his Mind Palace and everywhere he looked, truth was written large on the walls.

**I am an addict.**

Emerging back to reality, Sherlock turned to face his brother. "You're right. I _am_ an addict." Before Mycroft could react, his brother continued. "I think that's the real reason why I took the drugs from the crime scene. They were right there. All I had to do was reach out and take them." His hand was extended as if he were plucking something from thin air.

"Oh, _Sherlock_." Mycroft's voice was filled with enough sentiment to make up for the long years of animosity between them. "That's the first time you have ever admitted it. I am so proud of you brother."

Sherlock resumed a more natural posture and his tone of voice became more than a bit ironic. "I solve impossible mysteries, provide my services to The Crown and you heap scorn on me, but I say that I'm an addict and you're proud. Honestly, Mycroft."

The older Holmes briefly considered resuming his mask of indifference but this was too important. He wanted Sherlock to see how affected he was by his brother's admission. "Those other things only took you days to achieve. This has taken you years. That admission was more difficult for you than everything else combined. So, yes, I am _proud_ of you." With that, Mycroft made his way to his brother's side. There was a moment of awkwardness as he decided what to do, then he took Sherlock into his arms and hugged him for the first time in years.

Greg and John chose that moment to join the two subs. The DI couldn't resist making a quip. "This is surely a sign of the coming apocalypse."

The two brothers broke apart looking more than slightly embarrassed at being caught in a display if sentiment. They each made their way to their respective Dom.

Mycroft shot a questioning look at his brother and received a nod of permission in response. "Gregory. John. I think that Sherlock has something he would like to share with you."

Sherlock stood tall and proud, remembering what his brother had said to him. He could do this. In a dramatic voice, he announced, "I am an addict."

There was silence and then suddenly there were a suspicious number of teary eyes all around.

Greg embraced Mycroft tightly then whispered into his sub's ear, "I think maybe we've won a battle here." Mycroft hummed his agreement and settled into the embrace.

John pulled Sherlock in for a passionate kiss. When they broke apart, he was beaming. "I am so very, very proud of you. Finally admitting it. Facing it. You're simply amazing."

**Author's Note:**

> Our couples are going to go their own ways and have celebratory sex. They've earned it.


End file.
